footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Scottish League Cup
| number_of_teams = 44 | defending = Celtic | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 Scottish League Cup (also known as the Betfred Cup for sponsorship reasons) is the 74th season of Scotland's second-most prestigious football knockout competition. The format for the 2019–20 competition is the same as the previous three seasons. It begins with eight groups of five teams which includes all 2018–19 Scottish Professional Football League (SPFL) clubs, excluding those competing in Champions League and Europa League qualifiers, as well as the winners of the 2018–19 Highland Football League (Cove Rangers) and the 2018–19 Lowland Football League (East Kilbride). Schedule Format The competition began with eight groups of five teams. The four clubs competing in the UEFA Champions League (Celtic) and Europa League (Rangers, Kilmarnock, and Aberdeen) qualifying rounds are given a bye through to the second round. The 40 teams competing in the group stage consist of the other eight teams that competed in the 2018–19 Scottish Premiership, and all of the teams that competed in the 2018–19 Scottish Championship, 2018–19 Scottish League One and 2018–19 Scottish League Two, as well as the 2018–19 Highland Football League and the 2018–19 Lowland Football League champions. The winners of each of the eight groups, as well as the four best runners-up will progress to the second round (last 16), which will include the four UEFA qualifying clubs. At this stage, the competition will revert to the traditional knock-out format. The four group winners with the highest points total and the clubs entering at this stage will be seeded, with the four group winners with the lowest points unseeded along with the four best runners-up. Bonus point system In December 2015, the SPFL announced that alongside the new group stage format, a bonus point system would be introduced to provide greater excitement and increase the number of meaningful games at this stage. The traditional point system of awarding three points for a win and one point for a draw is used, however, for each group stage match that finishes in a draw, a penalty shoot-out takes place, with the winner being awarded a bonus point. Group stage The group stage is made up of eight teams from the 2018–19 Scottish Premiership, and all ten teams from each of the 2018–19 Scottish Championship, 2018–19 Scottish League One and 2018–19 Scottish League Two, as well as the winners of the 2018–19 Highland Football League and 2018–19 Lowland Football League. The 40 teams were divided into two sections – North and South – with each section containing four top seeds, four second seeds and 12 unseeded teams. Each section was drawn into four groups with each group comprising one top seed, one second seed and three unseeded teams. The draw for the group stages took place on 28 May 2019 and was broadcast live on the SPFL YouTube channel. North Group A Group B Group C Group D South Group E Group F Group G Group H Best runners-up Knockout phase Second round Quarter-finals Semi-finals Final External links * Category:Scottish League Cup seasons League Cup Category:2019–20 in Scottish football cups